Walentynkowe miniaturki
by Weitarou
Summary: Zbiór miniaturek na walentynki. Pairingi: AoKise, AoKaga, NijiHai, MuraAka, MidoTaka, KiyoHana (2014), AkaFuri, KagaKuro, AoAka (2015) dedykacje w środku. Niektóre będą lepsze lub gorsze od innych, to taki tyci eksperyment :D
1. AoKise

dla **Nessy**~

* * *

><p>- Kise-kun przyjmij to proszę!<p>

- Kise-sama kocham cięęęę!

Horda fanek zgromadziła się wokół przerażonego blondyna, bezlitośnie raniąc jego uszy nieprzerwanym piskiem, który zdawał się przybierać na mocy z każdą chwilą. Ucieczka do pustej klasy okazała się nie być jednym z jego najlepszych pomysłów, szybko spostrzegł, że mimowolnie ułatwił im tym zadanie, ale wtedy było już zdecydowanie zbyt późno na ucieczkę. W mgnieniu oka dopadły do niego i otoczyły, z każdą sekundą dokładniej i ciaśniej.

I to nie był koniec atrakcji na dzisiaj. Oprócz tego, że wszystkie desperacko chciały wręczyć mu czekoladki, większość z nich wyglądała tak, jakby właśnie przebiegła maraton, biegnąc przez las. Uparcie przeciskały się do niego coraz bliżej, popychając, szarpiąc się za włosy i plując, ponieważ każda chciała być pierwsza. Każda z nich chciała wręczyć mu swoje czekoladki jako pierwsza. W takich chwilach nie przypominały już kobiet, tylko zwierzęta walczące ze sobą o kawałek kości.

- Ja...naprawdę...dziękuję...ale… - protestował cicho, odruchowo cofając się jeszcze bardziej pod ścianę. Kise był bliski paniki, ale mimo wszystko dzielnie starał zachować uśmiech i powstrzymać się od ucieczki za okno.

Kise miał walentynek powyżej uszu od kiedy skończył siedem lat. To właśnie wtedy zaczęła się ta coroczna gonitwa, a teraz grono jego fanek było już zdecydowanie starsze, a co za tym szło - bardziej upierdliwe i nachalne. Jedynym co go pocieszało była myśl, że nie ważne, jak długo to trwało, zawsze w końcu odpuszczały.

Tak samo było i w tym roku. Dopiero wtedy, kiedy wszystkie zostawiły swoje podarunki, obcałowały go i wyściskały, łaskawie zdecydowały się go opuścić. Kise odetchnął z ulgą i niechętnie spojrzał na naręcze tego, co piętrzyło się w jego ramionach.

- Aominecchi będzie zły...- powiedział pod nosem, kręcąc głową.

Doskonale wiedział, że jego Aominecchi stawał się wyjątkowo zaborczy w sytuacjach tego typu. Jeszcze rok temu naśmiewał się z niego i jego fanek, ale tym razem sytuacja wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Od paru miesięcy spotykali się ze sobą, a to miały być ich pierwsze, wspólnie spędzone walentynki. Kise zupełnie nie wiedział, co miał z tym zrobić. Na sam początek powinien to gdzieś przetransportować i ukryć w bezpiecznym miejscu tak, żeby Aomine się nie dowiedział.

Cały korytarz przemierzył z nadzieją, że się na niego nie natknie. Najwyraźniej dzisiaj był ostatni w rankingu Oha-Asy, ponieważ pierwszą osobą jaką spotkał, był właśnie Aomine. Krzyknął cicho i odruchowo schował torbę ze słodyczami za swoimi plecami, kiedy Aomine nagle wychylił się z klasy, witając go szerokim ziewnięciem.

- Heja Kise, masz dla mnie czekoladę? Wszamałbym coś...

- N-nie mam żadnej...- skłamał, usiłując go wyminąć. Aomine najwyraźniej wyczuł, że coś jest z nim nie tak, zwłaszcza kiedy usłyszał dziwny szelest dobiegający zza jego pleców. Wciągnął go do klasy za ramię i przyparł do ściany, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Kise przełknął ślinę, usiłując zignorować to, że w klasie poza nimi było jeszcze kilka osób.

- Co tam chowasz, skarbie? - zapytał z fałszywą słodyczą w głosie. Kłamstwo Kise było tak oczywiste, że musiałby być ślepy i głuchy na dodatek, żeby go nie zauważyć.

- Cze-czekoladki od fanek... - wymamrotał, kątem oka obserwując jego reakcję. Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu stała się tak gęsta i tak nieprzyjemna, że już po chwili większość osób wyszła, oglądając się na nich ze strachem.

- Obiecałem… - zaczął Aomine, stopniowo podnosząc głos. - …że jeśli wciąż będziesz pozwalał kręcić się tym niewyżytym babsztylom wokół siebie, to za karę przez miesiąc nie usiądziesz na tyłku. - zakończył i po tych słowach chwycił go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie, gryząc go w ucho.

- Ałaaa! Aominecchi przestań! - zawołał, zerkając w bok. - Midorimacchi wciąż tu jest!

- Ani myślę. - wymruczał Aomine, tym razem schodząc ustami na jego szyję. Kise pisnął i wierzgnął z całej siły zapierając się dłońmi o jego głowę. Midorima tylko prychnął coś o bezwstydnikach i wrócił do przerwanej rozmowy z Kuroko.

Kise wrzeszczał tak długo, aż Akashi nie oderwał ich od siebie siłą i nie rozkazał im biegać dookoła szkoły. Specjalnie ustawił ich do biegu tak, żeby spotykali się jedynie po przebytym kole, Kise biegał w lewo a Aomine w prawo.

Tak spędzili swoje pierwsze i zarazem ostatnie walentynki. Aomine twardo oświadczył, że to „święto" jest cholernie wkurwiające i idiotyczne, że jak będzie sobie chciał „poużywać" to nie będzie czekał na specjalne okazje, a Kise nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko mu przytaknąć. Przytaknął mu chociaż wiedział, że w ich związku to on jest stroną uległą i powinien wymagać milszego traktowania od swojego partnera. Ale w końcu on także niezbyt przepadał za walentynkami, prawda?


	2. AoKaga

dla **Kiri**, **Hibari** i **Piegowatej**~

* * *

><p>Pierwszą rzeczą jaką Aomine zrobił zaraz po powrocie z pracy, był bieg prosto do sypialni. Z ogromnym bananem na ryju, rzucił wszystko, co miał w rękach i popędził do niej jak na skrzydłach. Mieszkanie nie było zbyt duże, dlatego pokonanie dystansu z drzwi do upragnionej sypialni nie zajęło mu zbyt wiele czasu. Zaledwie cztery wielkie kroki później już był na miejscu, wziął głęboki wdech i szarpnął za klamkę, otwierając wrota do krainy spełnienia.<p>

- Kagami, wróciłe… - urwał w połowie zdania, kiedy zauważył, że mówi do pustego łóżka. - Kagami? - zapytał niepewnie, podchodząc bliżej do mebla. Zacisnął dłoń na materiale i gwałtownym ruchem odgarnął pościel, patrząc na świecące bielą prześcieradło. Zmarszczył brwi i powoli upuścił kołdrę na swoje miejsce. Po krótkich oględzinach stwierdził, że sypialnia była dokładnie taka sama jak zwykle, czyli schludna i zadbana, żadnego burdelu i żadnych płatków róż, prowadzących prosto do ich łoża.

Dla Aomine było niepojęte, jak Kagami śmiał w takim dniu być gdzieś indziej. Przez cały dzień ślinił się do swoich myśli licząc, że kiedy wróci do domu zastanie go roznegliżowanego w łóżeczku, a potem zjedzą coś smacznego i pójdą grać w koszykówkę… A może powinno być odwrotnie?

W każdym razie, może i cały jego misterny plan legł w gruzach, ale wciąż miał nadzieję na miło spędzony wieczór. Jeśli Kagami nie był w sypialni, to z pewnością był w kuchni. To było drugie miejsce, w którym spędzał najwięcej czasu.

W drodze do kuchni zaciekawił go słodki zapach unoszący się w powietrzu, z każdym jego krokiem stawał się silniejszy i bardziej skoncentrowany. Aomine uchylił drzwi i pociągnął nosem. Nie wiedział, co to był za zapach, ale na jego oko szykowało się coś smacznego do żarcia.

Zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami, Kagami stał przy kuchence i coś pichcił. Skupienie na twarzy jego partnera było niesamowite, nie powiedział nic nawet wtedy, kiedy Aomine objął go w pasie i przylgnął do niego całym ciałem.

- A ty czemu nie w łóżeczku? Co tam majstrujesz? - zapytał, sięgając ręką za jego ramię.

- Nie dla ciebie, zostaw. - trzepnął go w dłoń, kiedy dotknął garnka. Aomine wygiął usta w podkówkę i wymamrotał coś pod nosem. Kagami wziął do ręki kakao i wsypał dwie czubate łyżki do miski pełnej czekolady i powoli roztapiającego się masła.

- Czekolada? - zdziwił się, zaglądając do naczynia. Kagami topił czekoladę z tłuszczem metodą kąpieli wodnej, dzięki czemu masa gładko łączyła w jedną całość, stawała się jednolita.

- Tak. - odpowiedział krótko, siekając gorzką czekoladę na kawałki. Zagarnął ją rękami i wrzucił do miski.

- Dla kogo?

- Mówiłem już, że nie dla ciebie. - powiedział niecierpliwie, wyjmując łyżkę z miski. Aomine mimowolnie przełknął ślinę, widząc smakowitą masę ściekającą z narzędzia. Myślał, że Kagami chociaż da mu jej skosztować, ale on wsadził ją sobie do ust i wrócił do łamania czekolady. Na drugim palniku rozpuszczał się cukier, a na trzecim gotowało mleko. Dlaczego tak się stara, przecież to tylko gówniane walentynki. - pomyślał Aomine, w międzyczasie zastanawiając się, dla kogo to robił, skoro nie dla niego. Czuł się troszeczkę pominięty.

- Ranisz mnie, swojemu chłopakowi czekolady nie dasz? - wyburczał, opierając podbródek na jego ramieniu. - Jak nie dla mnie, to dla kogo?

- Dla Kuroko. - powiedział lekko zniekształconym głosem. Wyjął łyżkę z ust i podał mu. Aomine złapał ją w usta bez wahania, wciąż było na niej odrobinę czekolady. - Kise i reszta też się załapali.

- To dla mnie cios prosto w serce.

- Dla ciebie mam co innego. - odparł niespodziewanie, a Aomine spojrzał na niego pytająco. - A jak chcesz czekoladę to kupiłem specjalną farbę do ciała, możemy ją później wypróbować. - burknął pod nosem, usiłując ukryć zarumienione policzki.

- Jesteś najlepszy. - wymruczał Aomine, wtulając się w jego ramię. Kagami tylko wcisnął mu szybkiego całusa i wrócił do przygotowywania słodyczy.

- Kupiłem też białą, żebyś ty też mógł skorzystać.

- Zmieniłem zdanie, jesteś najgorszy.

- Jestem po prostu zaradny.


	3. NijiHai

dla **Heroine** i **Black**~

* * *

><p>- Gacie zrobione z cukierków... Myślałem, że masz więcej wstydu.<p>

Haizaki nie oczekiwał wiele od tego dnia. Po męczącym dniu w pracy miał nadzieję na spokojny wieczór spędzony na kanapie przed telewizorem, z michą popcornu na kolanach i z partnerem służącym mu za poduszkę, na której mógłby wygodnie przeleżeć cały seans. Ale mógł sobie tylko pomarzyć, bo Nijimura najwyraźniej miał inne plany. Kiedy tylko wrócił do domu, bez słowa powitania rzucił na stół pudełko czekoladek i jeszcze jedno, którego Haizaki nie mógł rozpoznać. Dopiero wtedy, kiedy rozerwał je palcami odkrył, że pudełeczko zawiera mnóstwo małych cukiereczków we wszystkich kolorach tęczy, nawleczonych na cienką nić. Parę dobrych minut zajęło mu połapanie się, że te wszystkie fikuśne cukiereczki układały się w coś, co przypominało mu damską bieliznę. Wykonaną właśnie z cukierków.

- Wiedziałem, że jesteś zboczony, ale nie, że aż tak. - wymamrotał Haizaki, patrząc z odrazą na odstawione pudełko. W tym momencie na jego usta cisnęło się wiele słów, ale żadne z nich nie było na tyle dobre, żeby w pełni określić jego stan.

- Przestań gadać i wkładaj je. - powiedział Nijimura, przysuwając kartonik bliżej niego.

- Kupiłeś nawet zestaw ze stanikiem… - dodał, zakrywając oczy dłonią. Zawsze myślał, że widział już wszystko, ale tego to kompletnie się nie spodziewał. - I że niby ja mam to włożyć? Zapomnij.

Haizaki lubił wariactwa, ale z każdym rokiem był i czuł się starszy. Ten pyskaty i chamski dzieciak jakim kiedyś był, pozostał w jego głowie jedynie w postaci niezbyt przyjemnych wspomnień młodzieńczej głupoty. Właśnie te wspomnienia sprawiały, że z dystansem patrzył na tego typu zabawy, chociaż kilka lat temu pewnie zgodziłby się na to bez wahania, ochoczo wypinając tyłek w jego stronę.

Z Nijimurą było inaczej, kiedy byli w liceum to on zachowywał się tak, jakby miał co najmniej trzydziestkę na karku, a teraz... Haizaki wolał pozostawić jego zachowanie bez komentarza, który w tej sytuacji wydał mu się zbędny.

- Włożysz.

- Nie włożę. - stanowczo pokręcił głową, patrząc na niego jak na idiotę. - Jesteś zboczonym fetyszystą.

- A ty głupi, no już, zakładaj je. - zachęcił go, wyciągając z pudełka obiekt ich małego sporu. Rozwinął je ładnie i wyciągnął w jego kierunku.

- Nie chcę, sam sobie je załóż. - burknął pod nosem. Wciąż nie był przekonany co do tego czegoś, co niby miało ubarwić ich związek.

- Kupiłem ci czekoladki.

- Super, ale i tak nie mam zamiaru tego ubrać. Oczekujesz, że z powodu jakiegoś durnego święta ot tak będziesz sobie używał?

- Dokładnie tak. - powiedział, a Haizaki przewrócił oczami. - Mam pretekst.

- I brak mojej zgody.

- Nie potrzebuję twojej zgody, wkładaj je albo ci pomogę. - dodał zniecierpliwionym tonem, a Haizaki spochmurniał i podrapał się po głowie. Nijimura miał to do siebie, że nigdy nie robił sobie nic z jego odmowy, zawsze potrafił doprowadzić sprawę do końca i w dodatku zawsze na swoją korzyść. Shougo niechętnie musiał przyznać, że władcza strona jego partnera wydawała mu się całkiem pociągająca.

Chwilę później stał już przed lustrem i siłował się ze sznureczkami stroju. Po raz kolejny zaklął głośno, kiedy jeden z nich ześliznął się z jego dłoni, odlatując na drugą stronę pleców. Nijimura zacmokał i stanął za nim, pewnie łapiąc w dłonie obie tasiemki.

- Niezdara. - skwitował krótko, zawiązując zgrabną kokardkę w miejscu supełka. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał dumnie na swoje dzieło. Haizaki patrzył w lustro tak jakby nie był całkowicie pewny, czy to faktycznie był on czy ktoś inny.

- Wyglądam jak kretyn. - stwierdził, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w tafli.

- I na dodatek masz na sobie stanik.

- Sam kazałeś mi to zro… - urwał w połowie zdania i jęknął, kiedy poczuł coś ostrego na swoim karku. Nijimura przerwał zębami jedno z ramiączek i zahaczył nimi o jego skórę. Nie dawał mu najmniejszej szansy na protest, na zmianę lizał i przygryzał jego kark, co jak wiedział już od dawna - było jego słabym punktem. Haizaki mimowolnie osunął się na ziemię, co Nijimura wykorzystał, łapiąc go w pasie i przerzucając sobie przez ramię.

- Jeszcze nie ubrałem ci dołu. - stwierdził wesoło, niosąc go przez pokój prosto do sypialni. Haizaki obrzucił wygodną kanapę i telewizor tęsknym spojrzeniem wiedząc, że nie będzie mógł się nimi w pełni nacieszyć, dopóki był jego partnerem. Problem bolących bioder już nie wydawał mu się tak odległy, jak jeszcze kilka dni temu, ale nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Narzekać będzie jutro, kiedy będzie musiał zasuwać z bolącym tyłkiem do pracy.


	4. MuraAka

dla **Vincee** i **lwy lawliet**~

* * *

><p>Mroźny poranek okazał się być łaskawy dla tych, którzy już od dawna wyczekiwali pierwszych oznak nadchodzącej wiosny. Zwykle trzeba było czekać przynajmniej dwie godziny na świt, ale tego dnia słońce wstało zdecydowanie wcześniej niż zazwyczaj. Wdzierało się bezlitośnie przez rozchylone zasłony, zatapiając wszystko w bladym blasku poranka.<p>

Po plecach Akashiego przebiegł lekki dreszcz. O tak, zdecydowanie to był jeden lepszych dni. - pomyślał, niemal z czułością muskając opuszkami palców każdy z pionków. Akashi każdego dnia spędzał kilka godzin na grze w shougi. Pora dnia nie miała dla niego zbyt wielkiego znaczenia, ale poranki takie jak ten miały w sobie coś orzeźwiającego, coś co sprawiało, że był spokojny i zrelaksowany, całkowicie skupiony na grze.

Nie odrywając wzroku od planszy, sięgnął na oślep po szklankę zielonej herbaty. Pociągnął mały łyk i oderwał naczynie od ust, chwilę później odstawiając ją na miejsce.

- Akachiiin!

Akashi drgnął lekko, a szklanka trochę za mocno uderzyła w powierzchnię stołu. Odliczył w myślach do dziesięciu na wdechu i powoli wypuścił powietrze. Otworzył oczy i odwrócił się do właściciela głosu. Murasakibara właśnie szedł w jego kierunku, trzymając w dłoniach naręcze czegoś, czego Akashi w pierwszej chwili nie mógł rozpoznać.

- Tak, Atsushi? - zapytał chłodno, starając się nie dać mu po sobie poznać, że go przestraszył.

- Kupiłem nam coś słodkiego!

Akashi uniósł brwi, patrząc nieufnie na górę słodyczy i kilka prostokątnych pudełek z ciastami. Wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami i wrócił do przerwanej gry. Spochmurniał lekko, kiedy Murasakibara podszedł do niego i położył na jego stoliczku do shougi te wszystkie ciasta i ciasteczka.

- Byłem teraz w trakcie naprawdę ciekawiej partii... - powiedział powoli, niebezpiecznie mrużąc oczy. Murasakibara nie zdradził się niczym, że w ogóle go usłyszał, był zbyt zajęty wykładaniem słodkości prosto na przygotowane talerzyki. Akashi zmieszał się lekko i zmarszczył brwi. Niby nic zaskakującego, ale Murasakibara był niesamowicie...tępy.

Akashi najbezpieczniej czuł się w towarzystwie osób, po których wiedział, czego może się spodziewać, z Murasakibarą było inaczej, bo był jedną z tych osób, które w ogóle się go nie bały. Najczęściej jednak nie musiał go do niczego zmuszać, bo i tak robił wszystko, o co go poprosił. Dlatego nie miał porównania. Ale w tym momencie był całkowicie pewny, że właśnie został bezczelnie zignorowany.

- Proszę, Akachin. - położył przed nim talerzyk z kawałkiem ciasta. Akashi podziękował mu lekkim skinieniem głowy i wziął do ręki łyżeczkę. Tym razem mógł mu odpuścić. Po chwili wahania przebił się łyżeczką przez warstwę ciasta i uniósł ją do ust.

- Czy dzisiaj jest jakaś okazja, o której nie wiem?

- Akachin nigdy nie obchodził walentynek? - zdziwił się, nakładając sobie kolejny kawałek.

- Walentynki? - zapytał Akashi, krzywiąc się lekko. Słyszał kiedyś o tym, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, o co w tym chodziło.

- Hm…w tym święcie chodzi głównie o to, że ludzie wręczają sobie prezenty, coś jak gwiazdka, tyle że w lutym. - wyjaśnił krótko.

- To dlatego zawsze dostawałem czekoladki. - powiedział z namysłem, uświadamiając sobie, że rzeczywiście takie coś miało miejsce.

- Dlatego właśnie kupiłem nam coś słodkiego, chciałem zjeść moje ulubione ciasta wraz Akachinem. - powiedział, połykając resztkę deseru. Akashi spojrzał na swoje i po chwili włożył łyżeczkę do ust. Murasakibara już dawno skończył już swoją porcję, a teraz wpatrywał się w niego rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Akachin był słodki sam w sobie, ale był jeszcze słodszy, kiedy zajadał się jego ulubionymi słodyczami.

Daj mi siebie nakarmić... A potem zjeść.

- Hm? Chciałbyś mnie zjeść, Atsushi? - zapytał, a Murasakibara drgnął lekko, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że wypowiedział swoje myśli na głos. Akashi sięgnął dłonią przez stół i położył mu ją na głowie, kontynuując z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. - Jaki według ciebie miałbym smak? - zapytał, przeczesując palcami fioletowe kosmyki.

- Poziomki...- odpowiedział z lekko rozanieloną miną.

- To ciekawe, dlaczego akurat poziomka?

- Bo poziomki są takimi malutkimi truskaweczkami. Są małe i czerwone, zupełnie jak Akachin.

- Chciałbyś zjeść taką poziomkę? - zapytał, a Murasakibara pokręcił gwałtownie głową i przeszedł do niego na kolanach.

- Nie chcę zjadać Akachina! Nigdy nie zjem! - obiecał, obejmując go w pasie.

- Jesteś dużym dzieckiem. - westchnął Akashi, głaszcząc go po głowie.

- Ale chciałbym skosztować... - mruknął pod nosem, nadymając lekko policzki. Akashi uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale i objął go za szyję, pozwalając unieść się w górę. Gdyby to zależało od Murasakibary, taki właśnie smak miałaby poziomka. Smak Akachina.


	5. MidoTaka

dla **Buki**~

* * *

><p><em>Dzisiejszy dzień jest dniem wyjątkowym dla wszystkich szczęśliwych par, które obchodzą swoje pierwsze, bądź kolejne walentynki! Dzisiaj prowadzimy audycję dla dorosłych widzów, prosimy o...<em>

Takao kiwał się w fotelu, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od śmiechu. Oha-Asa co roku urządzała na walentynki coś w rodzaju eventu, tym razem były to horoskopy specjalnie przeznaczone dla par. I to nie byle jakie horoskopy, no kto by pomyślał, że w studiu przesiaduje grupa zboczeńców zajmująca się właśnie układaniem zbereźnych wróżb, Midorima byłby oburzony.

Ale Kazunari miał pewność, że jego partner właśnie w tym momencie słuchał horoskopu. Dlaczego? Odpowiedź była prosta, może i był wyniosły i miał swoją dumę, ale nie ma mowy, żeby ruszył się z domu bez jasnej świadomości własnej przyszłości. Poza tym dzisiaj nie było już innej audycji, mógłby także wysłuchać tej dla dzieci, ale był przecież _dorosły_. Takao specjalnie wstał wcześniej, żeby później móc się trochę z nim podroczyć, dlatego siedział teraz w pidżamie, śmiejąc się otwarcie do ekranu telewizora.

Niektóre były naprawdę przezabawne, przykładowo dla lwa i wodnika szczęśliwym miejscem był basen, a przedmiotem balonik dla dorosłych. Niby każdy wie o co chodzi, no chyba że mamy dzieci przed ekranem. Ale i tak najzabawniejszy był horoskop dla pary, która jako szczęśliwe miejsce otrzymała plażę, a jako przedmiot dildo. Takao nie chciał widzieć w tym nic zabawnego, ale widział. A poza tym był ciekawy, co wymyślili dla skorpiona i raka.

_...rak i skorpion!_

- Oooo, to mój i Shin-chana!

_Jako para są w rankingu naprawdę wysoko, a tego dnia..._

Takao przez kilka sekund trwał w bezruchu, a chwilę później ryknął śmiechem i sturlał się z fotela na podłogę. Rechotał nieprzerwanie przez długi czas, wyobrażając sobie w myślach zbaraniałą twarz jego partnera. Nie mógł już się doczekać, aż Midorima mu o tym powie. Już pewnie do niego szedł, zwykle jadali śniadania u niego, dlatego nie mógł ot tak sobie zmienić planów.

Kiedy atak śmiechu minął, otarł łzy rozbawienia i w podskokach poszedł się ubrać. Po tym szybko wstawił wodę na herbatę i usiadł przy stole, zakładając nogę na nogę. Zbyt długo nie musiał czekać, właśnie kiedy woda zaczynała bulgotać w czajniku, usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Wstał z krzesła i przeciągnął się, niespiesznie idąc w stronę drzwi. Otworzył je i wpuścił go do środka.

- Shin-chan! - zawołał radośnie, a Midorima pochylił się delikatnie do przodu, żeby mógł go pocałować w policzek. - Dobrze spałeś?

- Powiedzmy. - odparł, wchodząc do środka. Starał się zachować naturalnie, ale buraczany rumieniec zdobiący jego twarz z pewnością nie był naturalny. Takao zachichotał cicho pod nosem i po chwili zajął się gotującą wodą.

- Herbatki? - zaproponował, uśmiechając się miło, a Midorima przytaknął krótko i zdjął zaparowane okulary z twarzy, szukając w kieszeni ściereczki. Ręce mu drżały, czyścił je byle jak i nieco zbyt nerwowo. - Coś ciebie martwi, Shin-chan? - zapytał Takao, udając zmartwionego. Midorima wcisnął okulary z powrotem na nos i zwilżył nerwowo wargi.

- Takao...moim ...znaczy...naszym szczęśliwym przedmiotem jest...jest...

- Ohoho, Shin-chan... - Takao parsknął śmiechem, klepiąc go po ramieniu. - ...to w końcu nic strasznego, prawda? Słuchałem dzisiejszego horoskopu dla par, byli dla nas wyjątkowo łagodni, ciesz się, że nie dostaliśmy burdelu jako szczęśliwe miejsce. Jedna z par miała jakieś cukierkowe gacie za szczęśliwy przedmiot!

- Ty...Takaooo, zrobiłeś to specjalnie. - wywarczał, łypiąc na niego wściekle. Takao zaśmiał się perliście i podbiegł do niego, opierając dłonie na jego ramionach.

- Oj no chciałem się tylko nieco podroczyć, nie miej mi tego za złe. - powiedział, siadając na nim okrakiem. - Szczęściwy przedmiot - aparat fotograficzny, szczęśliwe miejsce - riksza. Ciekawe co mieli przez to na myśli, nie? A tak przy okazji, przyjechałeś tu rikszą? - zapytał, puszczając mu perskie oko. Doskonale znał odpowiedź na to pytanie, w końcu Midorima nigdy nie ruszał się z domu bez swojego szczęścia.


	6. KiyoHana

dla **Kan**~

* * *

><p>Każdy mógł spędzić swoje walentynki tak jak mu się żywnie podobało, podczas gdy większość siedziała w kinach bądź obściskiwała się w przytulnych kawiarniach, Hanamiya samotnie siedział na kanapie, opychając się słodyczami. Nie żeby jakoś mu jego samotność przeszkadzała, przeciwnie, był z niej bardzo zadowolony…przez pierwszą godzinę.<p>

- Gdzie się podziewa ten kretyn…- pomyślał ze złością, na raz wpychając sobie kilka czekoladek do ust. Choć obiecywał sobie, że będzie stale odgrywał niedostępnego, zdecydowanie nie podobało mu się to, że Kiyoshi się spóźniał. Przez moment nawet pomyślał o tym, żeby do niego zadzwonić, ale szybko odrzucił ten pomysł. Po odczekaniu kolejnej godziny, pogodził się z poprzednim pomysłem i zdecydował się jednak do niego zadzwonić.

- Gdzie ty do cholery jesteś? - syknął, usiłując zignorować dziwny chichot dobiegający z słuchawki. Kiedy usłyszał jakiś zapijaczony bełkot, skrzywił się i zmarszczył brwi. Otworzył szerzej oczy, kiedy dotarło do niego, do kogo należał ten bełkot.

- Schlałeś się, naprawdę się schlałeś! - zawołał, ignorując śmiech po drugiej stronie słuchawki. - Byliśmy umówieni!

- Ale szzkim?

- Ze mną, ty bałwanie! - wrzasnął, zanim ostatecznie się rozłączył. Rzucił komórkę na stół i usiadł ze wściekłą miną na kanapie, drżąc ze złości. Wiedział, że Kiyoshi to kompletny kretyn, ale tego się po nim nie spodziewał. W sumie dobrze, w tym momencie nie miał ochoty na oglądanie jego mordy, zwłaszcza zapijaczonej.

Jego telefon brzęczał nieprzerwanie już od dłuższego czasu, ale on nie zwracał na to zbytniej uwagi, zignorował go nawet wtedy, kiedy spadł ze stołu i zamarł w bezruchu. Hanamiya wcisnął się głębiej w kanapę i ponownie wziął do ręki pudełko czekoladek, namiętnie oglądając film przyrodniczy o pająkach.

Cztery godziny po niedoszłym spotkaniu do jego drzwi ktoś zastukał. Z początku nieśmiało, ale z każdym uderzeniem odgłos przybierał na sile irytując go do granic możliwości.

- Czego ty do cholery chcesz? - wysyczał, otwierając drzwi. Miał rację, przed drzwiami stała właśnie ta osoba, której najbardziej nie chciał zobaczyć. No, może akurat on był na drugim miejscu, w sumie to najbardziej nie chciał zobaczyć Imayoshiego, który ostatnio dosyć często składał mu wizyty.

- Kwiatuszku, wróciiiiłeeem! - zawołał, wyciągając ramiona w jego stronę. Hanamiya cofnął się, zanim zdążył go objąć.

- Mówiłem ci już, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał. I łapy przy sobie, śmierdzisz piwskiem. - warknął, patrząc na niego z odrazą. - Jesteś pijany.

- Nie jestem pijany, wypiłem tylko kieliszek z grzeczności. - powiedział, a Hanamiya prychnął.

- Najwyraźniej wypiłeś bardzo duży kieliszek, skoro byłeś tak pijany, że nie mogłeś się poprawnie wysłowić, kiedy odebrałeś telefon.

- Dodzwoniłeś się do mojego przyjaciela, wziął mój telefon kiedy zadzwoniłeś. Wpuścisz mnie? - zapytał błagalnie, składając ręce jak do modlitwy. Makoto westchnął cierpiętniczo i skrzywił się.

- Masz pojebanych przyjaciół. - stwierdził, robiąc mu miejsce w drzwiach. Zaryglował drzwi i poprowadził go do salonu. Usiadł na kanapie w tym samym miejscu co poprzednio, luźno zakładając nogę na nogę. Kiyoshi zrobił dokładnie to samo, zajmując dwa razy tyle miejsca co on, przez co praktycznie nie mieścili się na tej samej kanapie.

Teppei szybko rozwiązał ten problem, sadzając go na swoich kolanach. Hanamiya wyburczał coś gniewnie pod nosem, ale poza tym nie zrobił nic, dodatkowo dając mu siebie objąć i ułożyć podbródek na swoim ramieniu. Kiyoshi szybko zauważył pudełko czekoladek na kolanach jego partnera, zignorował głośne prychnięcie i zagarnął kilka czekoladek dla siebie.

- Gorzkie. - powiedział z pełnymi ustami. - I z alkoholem.

- Mają być gorzkie, bo ja takie lubię. Jeśli nie chcesz jeść to nie jedz, wszystko mi jedno. - powiedział, odsuwając pudełko na odległość wyciągniętych ramion. Kiedy Kiyoshi się cofnął, wziął jedną czekoladkę i wrzucił ją sobie do ust, ignorując zbolałą minę.

- Nie wiedziałem, że obchodzisz walentynki. Dlatego nic ci nie kupiłem, poprzednio mówiłeś, że niczego ode mnie nie chcesz.

- To oczywiste, że nie, ty głuuupku. - powiedział, odnotowując w myślach, że jednak jest kompletnym idiotą. - Wolałbym, żeby coś mnie zeżarło, niż miałbym dostać lub dać czekoladę drugiemu facetowi. - mruknął, nieświadomie opierając się na nim wygodniej. Kiyoshi uśmiechnął się i wziął jedną z czekoladek, starając się podać mu ją do ust. Hanamiya spojrzał na niego pytająco, ale mimo to przyjął czekoladkę. Teppei gestem poprosił go o to samo, na co zgodził się już zdecydowanie mniej chętnie.

- Widzisz, tym sposobem właśnie dałeś i dostałeś czekoladę od drugiego faceta! - oznajmił wesoło, a Hanamiya otworzył szeroko oczy i oblał się rumieńcem. Schował twarz we włosach i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiego wstydu, nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że ten wiecznie uśmiechnięty debil mógł doprowadzić go do takiego stanu.

- Ty. Jebany. Durniu... - wycedził, z każdym słowem uderzając pięścią w jego klatkę piersiową. Kiyoshi zaśmiał się radośnie i objął go ramionami, całując w czubek głowy.

- Też cię kocham!


	7. AkaFuri

**dla **_**Hitomi, Monte i AoRabbit**_

- Czekoladki?

Akashi uniósł brew, widząc trzęsące się przed nim pudełko. Poczerwieniały właściciel rzeczy, trzymał ją mocno w palcach jakby bał się, że lada chwila wypuści ją z rąk, tłukąc coś ważniejszego niż sama zawartość pudełka. Było niewielkie i prostokątne, niezdarnie przewiązane czerwoną wstążką i stanowiło jego dzisiejszą dumę, jak i częściowy powód do wstydu. Bo kto normalny obdarowywał drugiego mężczyznę czekoladkami? I to wykonanymi własnoręcznie?

- P-po prostu chciałem ci je dać... - wyjąkał, zerkając na niego niepewnie. Obie brwi były w górze, czerwieniąc się nad bladymi powiekami. - Miałem w domu trochę czekolady... no i chciałem się odwdzięczyć...

Dokładnie czternastego lutego rok temu, Akashi bez najmniejszej zapowiedzi przyjechał do jego domu i wyładował przed nim całą przyczepę słodyczy, dodatkowo wciskając mu w dłonie wiązkę kwiatów. Kwiaty już dawno zwiędły, ale resztki słodkości uchowały się w szafkach i do dziś czekały na swoją kolej. W tym roku sam postanowił go zaskoczyć i specjalnie zwolnił się z popołudniowego treningu, żeby wręczyć mu swój prezent.

Akashi wciąż milczał, więc Furihata postanowił ciągnąć dalej, już nieco pewniejszym tonem.

- Pomyślałem, że zrobię coś sam...

- To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, Kouki. - powiedział w końcu, odbierając od niego pudełko. Skubnął palcami czerwoną wstążkę i wrócił do niego wzrokiem. - Powinienem je zjeść czy schować w bezpiecznym miejscu?

- Po prostu je zjedz... proszę, nie krępuj się, możesz je zjeść. - zamachał rękami tak, jakby chciał tym gestem rozwiać jego wątpliwości. Akashi ostrożnie pociągnął za materiał, uwalniając paczuszkę. Sięgnął do niej, ostrożnie ujmując pierwszą pralinkę. Zważając na sposób w jaki zostały wykonane i na osobę, która je robiła, wyglądały naprawdę w porządku.

- Ręcznie robione? - Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko, obracając w palcach czekoladową kulkę, oblepioną wiórkami kokosowymi. - Spróbujmy.

Rozległ się cichy chrzęst, kiedy przegryzł słodycz na pół i powoli przeżuł, unosząc wzrok ku niebu. Minęła sekunda, dwie, aż w końcu upłynęła pełna minuta, kiedy Furihata zaczął się niepokoić. Czy aby na pewno zrobił wszystko jak należy? Jeśli tak, to dlaczego nic nie mówił? Zastanawiał się nad tym, aż niespodziewanie usłyszał cichy śmiech.

- Pyszne. - stwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem Akashi, błądząc palcami po kolejnej czekoladce. - Czuję się zaszczycony, że zrobiłeś je specjalnie dla mnie. Dziękuję, Kouki. - dodał, a Furihata odetchnął z ulgą i rozpromienił się, spuszczając wzrok na swoje stopy. Dostawanie prezentów było miłe, a robienie ich samemu - jeszcze lepsze.


	8. KagaKuro

**dla **_**Kirley i Kunegundy**_

Promień słońca przedarł się przez szczelinę między roletami, bezlitośnie padając na jego twarz. Kuroko zacisnął powieki i jęknął cicho, obracając się na brzuch. Odruchowo pomacał puste miejsce obok siebie i podniósł się na łokciach, stopniowo przytomniejąc. Poranki takie jak ten nie były jego ulubionymi, a pobudka również do najsubtelniejszych nie należała. Zapach śniadania atakował nozdrza, ale nie wzmagało to jego apetytu. Niechętnie podniósł się z ciepłej pościeli i szurając nogami, poczłapał w kierunku kuchni.

Wszedł do kuchni, mimowolnie pociągając nosem. Kagami krzątał się nad palnikiem, przewiązany w pasie prostym, czarnym fartuchem. Na widok Kuroko zareagował nie standardowym zdziwieniem, a szerokim uśmiechem. Miesiące wspólnego mieszkania zdołały wypracować w nim mechanizm obronny, w przeciwnym razie każdy dzień witałby przynajmniej jednym zawałem.

- Wstałeś już? Siadaj, śniadanie na stole.

Kuroko bez słowa zasiadł do stołu i zamrugał, machinalnie sięgając po sztućce. Zwykle większą przyjemność odnajdywał w patrzeniu na jedzenie niż w samym konsumowaniu i choć tym razem chciał mieć już śniadanie za sobą, coś niecodziennego przykuło jego uwagę.

Poza obrzydliwie słodkim głosem piejącym z odbiornika coś o miłości, pianka w porannej kawie niby przypadkiem ułożyła się w kształt serduszka, a jajka, zarówno te na twardo jak i sadzone również miały jakiś sercowaty kształt. I nie tylko one, wszystko na stole było wykrojone, uformowane tak, że przypominało serce. Dopiero jak Kagami cmoknął go w skroń i usiadł naprzeciwko niego, ośmielił się zapytać:

- ... Mamy dzisiaj jakieś święto?

Szeroki uśmiech podpowiedział mu, że trafił w dziesiątkę.

- _Valentine's day. - _zaakcentował, przymykając powieki.- Zapomniałeś? - zapytał ze śmiechem, czochrając go po włosach.

Rzeczywiście, zapomniał. Ale...

- Nie myślałem, że Kagami-kun będzie pamiętał o takich rzeczach... - powiedział cicho, patrząc jak zagarnia hałdę walentynkowych jajek do ust.

- W końcu to amerykańskie święto. - powiedział z pełnymi ustami, po czym głośno przełknął. - Później pójdziemy do Maji, podobno dzisiaj mają jakąś ofertę dla par.

Kuroko zamoczył usta w kawie, kryjąc uśmiech. Choć była dopiero dziesiąta już wiedział, że dzień jak i walentynki w wykonaniu Kagamiego będą niezapomniane.


	9. AoAka

**dla Yazu i dla **_**mnie**_

- Walentynki?

Już od rana czuł, że coś jest nie w porządku. Coś wisiało w powietrzu, zapach swoistego rozkładu zatykał jego płuca, jakby stworzonko, które przez długi czas żyło sobie cichutko w domu, właśnie zdechło, tym czynem domagając się uwagi. Za kanapą zauważył tylko kurz, a przyczyna tego uczucia była mu nieznana do czasu, aż Akashi bezceremonialnie nie wparował do mieszkania i nie stanął przed nim z założonymi rękami, najwyraźniej na coś czekając. Po krótkiej wymianie spojrzeń, skinął głową z niejaką irytacją w kierunku naściennego kalendarza i wtedy Aomine w mig wszystko zrozumiał. To dzisiaj?

- Dokładnie tak. - przytaknął, a dwubarwne tęczówki rozbłysły. - Czekam, aż mi coś dasz.

- Ja? Chyba coś ci się popieprzyło. - obruszył się, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Nie widział siebie w roli kucharki, a przygotowanie jakichkolwiek słodyczy, czy nawet samo gotowanie, nigdy nie mieściło się w tabeli zadań dla prawdziwego faceta. Ewentualnie mógłby nalać wody do czajnika, zagotować i zalać torebkę herbaty, ale słodycze...

Akashi najwyraźniej przeczuwał taką odpowiedź, westchnął tylko i jakby od niechcenia spojrzał za okno. Aomine wychylił się i również zerknął w tym samym kierunku, ale nic nie zobaczył. Wrócił do Akashiego i wbił wzrok w maleńkie zawiniątko, które nagle pojawiło się w zagłębieniu jego dłoni.

- A szkoda, bo ja mam coś dla ciebie.

- Co, masz coś dla mnie? - natychmiast się ożywił i bezmyślnie wyciągnął rękę, po której zaraz dostał. Cofnął ją obrażony i ponownie zapatrzył się w sreberko, szczerze zaciekawiony jego zawartością.

- Nie wiem, czy powinienem ci to dać, skoro nie masz nic dla mnie...

- A tam, wynagrodzę ci to jakoś. - mruknął, niecierpliwie bębniąc palcami w kolano. Nie wierzył, że Akashi własnoręcznie zrobił dla niego czekoladę i że w ogóle pamiętał o czymś takim jak walentynki. Cóż, będzie musiał mu się za to zrewanżować, najlepiej zaraz, w łóżku.

Zręcznie złapał lecącą ku niemu tabliczkę i machinalnie rozerwał delikatne sreberko, krusząc je na podłogę. Miał przed sobą prostą tabliczkę czekolady, porcje były zaznaczone wyraźną linią, dzielącą słodycz na kostki. Podziwiał ją przez parę długich sekund, po czym złamał ją w palcach z głośnym trzaskiem.

Wrzucił parę kostek do ust, przeżuł i głośno przełknął. Przez parę sekund wszystko było w porządku, oblizywał usta w błogim uśmiechu. Później zaczęło się piekło, dosłownie. Zerwał się z kanapy i chwiejnie pobiegł do drzwi, trzymając się za gardło z wywalonym na wierzch językiem. Czego on tam dodał?

- Mleko na ostre rzeczy. - poradził mu Akashi, uchylając się w przejściu.

Po wlaniu w siebie paru szklanek mleka, Aomine w końcu otarł usta i spojrzał nienawistnie na Akashiego. Uśmiechał się, szczerze zadowolony ze swojego małego żarciku. Cholerny gnojek, takie rzeczy pakować do czekolady?

- Czekolada z chili, co? - wychrypiał, podnosząc do ust kolejną szklankę mleka. Tak ostrej rzeczy nie miał w ustach już od bardzo dawna, więc nieźle się zdziwił ukrytą w czekoladzie niespodzianką.

- Dodałem szczyptę za dużo. - odparł niewinnie.

Taa, jasne.

- Zgubiła cię twoja łapczywość, Daiki. - dodał, opierając się biodrem o szafkę. - Nie wiedziałeś, że należy próbować podejrzanych rzeczy, zanim je zjesz w całości?

- Zaraz dostaniesz w tyłek, jeśli się nie zamkniesz.

- Jestem przerażony. - odparł mało przekonująco Akashi, na co Aomine prychnął, z trzaskiem odstawiając szklankę na blat.

- A gdybym jednak miał coś dla ciebie? - pytanie przeszło mu przez obolałe gardło, zanim zdążył pomyśleć.

- To dostałbyś dwie. - odpowiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością. - Nie, Daiki, są naprawdę dobre, oczywiście jeśli smakujesz ich powoli, delektujesz się nimi. - zakończył, porywając ze stołu kawałek czekolady. Bez najmniejszej obawy wsadził kawałek do ust i wrócił do salonu, sadowiąc się wygodnie na kanapie.

Aomine odprowadził go wzrokiem. Westchnął, wpatrując się w ostatni pozostały rządek. Skutki "pożaru" wywołanego przez znaczną część tabliczki, wciąż odczuwał w żołądku, ale nie mógł nie przyznać, że ta czekolada dalej wyglądała dla niego kusząco. Po chwili wahania, sięgnął po jeszcze jedną kostkę, ostrożnie przegryzając ją na pół. Zapiekło go w język, a słodkawa czekolada rozlała się po podniebieniu. Akashi miał rację w małych ilościach...

- Ej, Akashi. Masz jeszcze trochę? - wychylił się ze swojego miejsca, ignorując wewnętrzny głos, że to już podchodzi pod masochizm. Akashi uśmiechnął się, powoli podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca. Coś czuł, że nadchodząca noc będzie naprawdę pikantna.


End file.
